ONE MINUTE MELEE: Hiei vs Kenpachi Zaraki
Hiei vs Kenpachi Zaraki is ahomeschoolingroudon's 8th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho against Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach Description Which Shōnen Jump anti-hero will prevail in a one on one swordfight? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Kagamino City Day-Time Hatred, much much hatred. That was what the Captain of the 11th Division was experiencing, towards a certain Master of the Fist. “I must, get my revenge on him. Nobody takes me, twice!” he shouted. The figure, Kenpachi Zaraki began rushing along the city. “I’m gonna end it now..” he said, that is until he bumped into someone. “You know” he said, the someone was in a cloak. “You shouldn’t say your plans out loud” Kenpachi raised his eyebrow, “You seem to be the guy in question, but you sound nothing like him..” Kenpachi said. The mysterious figure removed his cloak, revealing himself to be the demon, Hiei “Well, I’m game for fighting now! But don’t think because you aren’t that, guy I won’t go easy on you!” Kenpachi said. Now with his Nozarashi in hand. Hiei drew his sword also. Live and let die! ENGAGE! The citizens of the city fled as Kenpachi rushed at Hiei “HYAAAAH!” he shouted, making contact they began duking it out with their swords, both of them entering short lasting bladelocks. “Hrn! Why are you so fast!?” Kenpachi exclaimed as they continued clashing swords. However, Hiei without Kenpachi knowing was using the Jagan Eye, to study him. “He seems to have a Reiatsu type of attacks, interesting” Hiei thought, suddenly Kenpachi was struck down by Hiei’s sword. Hiei came back from his thoughts and laughed. “How was that?” Hiei taunted, but much to his surprise Kenpachi was grinning, as he got up. “I LOVE IT!” Kenpachi shouted as he rushed back at Hiei. Hiei wasting little time, entered more sword slashes. A huge amount of flashing lights roamed the city, which was their sword swings. But Kenpachi was knocked back again, “Against you” Kenpachi said “I bet I can fight with no restraints at all!” Kenpachi activated his Reiatsu. Hiei, recognizing the Reiatsu from what the Jagan Eye analyzed stepped back. “So, it’s time we settle this for real huh?” Hiei said, he then scoffed. “Very well, I’ll see you try to get a hit in” Hiei taunted. “With pleasure!” Kenpachi shouted Kenpachi fired many Reiatsu energy waves, Hiei quickly moved out of the way for each one. “Damn, your fast!” Kenpachi said. “I know” Hiei replied, before he got socked in the face by Kenpachi. “Take that! And this!” Kenpachi said, before trying to punch Hiei a second time. However, Kenpachi’s fist went right through Hiei, it was an Afterimage. “Damn! Where did you go!?” Kenpachi shouted. “I’m still here” Hiei said. Before Hiei quickly dashed from the side, and sliced Kenpachi’s chest. “A-aarrrgh..” Kenpachi said. Hiei simply laughed, that is until he heard Kenpachi scream louder. “AAAAAAARGH!” Hiei was surprised, and suddenly an explosion of his Reiatsu erupted. Hiei tried to get away but he was caught in the explosion. It knocked Hiei back, far, far back. Hiei’s sword burned in half, leaving only the tip and part of the blade, and Kenpachi was still on his feet. Kenpachi laughed. “I told you I wouldn’t go easy on you!” Kenpachi said. However, Hiei was now on his feet, smoldering. Kenpachi flinched, as Hiei dashed at him. But quickly turned to a grin. “Hah! Like you can fight me with only half of your blade!” Kenpachi yelled as he also dashed at Hiei. But suddenly Hiei channeled his flames of the Dragon into his broken sword, he slashed Kenpachi in the gut as the battle froze. “SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!” Hiei shouted, Kenpachi writhed in pain and stumbled down, Kenpachi’s Norarashi was flung from his hands and into a flame-filled crater “This, is not good.” Kenpachi muttered as Hiei grabbed him by the throat and threw him upwards. Hiei dashed up into the air and was ready to unleash a powerful punch “FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!” Hiei shouted as he punch Kenpachi right in the face, with less-powerful flames of the Human World, but it still left Kenpachi with severe burns and flung him into a building. Hiei landed down as his hand began glowing with dark demonic flames. “You shouldn’t have been taunting me, I have the power to pull you into oblivion!” Hiei shouted. “DRAGON OF, THE DARKNESS FLAME!” Hiei shouted, his shirt ripped apart as he shot a gigantic amount of black, demonic flames, creating a dragon from them at the building Kenpachi crashed into, and it made direct contact making the building explode K.O! Hiei, looking at the collapsing building casually walked away as Kenpachi kept suffering, he may have been alive. But was in no perfect shape for sure. This melee’s winner is.. Hiei! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees